homesick
by ryo00qq09
Summary: Even if Liocott Island was pretty and many challenges were waiting for the boy with the number 16, somehow he still missed something. A late night calling might make him feel comfortable, finally. ONESHOT / Rating Kplus for safety, anyway, it's nothing much. I was just bored.


**I wanted to write something kinda sad and well... I think it's okay? I was bored and I am still trying to get idea for Heterochromia, but after that, I am sure going to update the other story soon!  
I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

Even if he was happy that in the end he got the chance to be in the national team, somehow it still didn't feel as good as the boy thought it would. Something was missing.

It was in the middle of the night and the cyan haired was walking near their place's beach under the moon light in his tracksuit. It's not like they were having anything else with themselves on the island. Sakuma could only hope nobody would notice that he was out at a time like this, especially when he thought about their coach. Oh, how mad he would get if he found the boy on the beach while he should be sleeping like everyone else. But there was a reason why he just couldn't sleep and even if he could, he would wake up after a few hours because of his bad thoughts. If we could call them bad.  
They were rather bothering and even he couldn't decide if he should take them in the negative way or in the positive one. Missing someone wasn't a good feeling but in a way it was nice in the other's eyes because in the end he was still missed but… what if the other wasn't missing Sakuma? Could this be the reason why he wasn't even called since he was on the island? Also the reason for not getting a postcard? Oh, it was stupid, he shouldn't think negatively. He sure was missed the others just didn't have time to write or something. They still had school, they still practiced, it sure was the reason. But a postcard has taken like 5 minutes to write so what was wrong? Was his teammates really that mad at him? He was skilled, it wasn't his fault, he was born on that way, some with a lot of practice couldn't do what he could. The boy let out a soft sigh, thinking about Midorikawa who was put out and he was the one who was filling his place. In the end, he was still in the national team.

No matter how happy he was when he got the call from the coach a few days ago, it was still impossible to feel all happy with feelings like those inside.  
Sitting down in the sand, another sigh slipped out from the boy's two lips. He just remembered about that day when the sixteen teens' names were heard but his wasn't on the list. Even if he congratulated to Kidou, he still wanted to get in for the first time and not at a time when he was needed. He  
thought some of the chosen weren't as good as he, but he just couldn't say it, not in front of everyone, wasn't that true?

* * *

_"I really wanted to get in the team…" The cyan haired leant his forehead on his knees which were brought up to his chest, covering his head with both of his arms as sitting next to his partner on the couch._

"I am surprised, to be honest…" The other said in a low voice. Genda looked at Sakuma and put an arm around him for comfort. He didn't know what to say to make his special one feel less sad about this topic, so he was only stroking the other's back , hair and sometimes put a soft kiss on his forehead as the other looked up a bit at him.

* * *

That day, it worked, in every way, Genda could cheer Sakuma up, in the end he was smiling, it was nice to know he was still there for him. Even if it was kind of sad, it was still nice to sleep at a friend's place, especially when it was someone _special_, it could make him smile in the end of the day.  
Remembering that afternoon and evening, tears welled up in the cyan haired's eyes, it was an awful feeling that Genda didn't take a minute to call him up or anything while he kept saying that he loved Sakuma and he would do anything.

He would do anything right, that was a reason why the other joined Neo Japan back in time, well… it was _also_ a reason. He didn't want to say, but it felt bad that he didn't even get the chance to prove his skills. He wanted to get the chance to play against the world in Sakuma's name too but life had surprises and well, now Sakuma was the one who needed to fight in his name. He could do it, everyone knew that he just didn't have any strength.

Not psychically, but mentally. He was missing too much things from home, like his own room, his own bed, no matter how comfortable the ones there were, it was still different. His friends, his own team and that special one. He missed the _special one _the most… but he started to feel like he wasn't that important to him. If he was, the he would have called him already, wasn't that true?

A few tears scrolled down the boy's cheeks as he was still sitting in the sand, he didn't want to go back to the house. It was far too lonely for him now. Suddenly something started to vibrate in the boy's pocket. It was his phone but… who would look for him in the middle of the night?

Pulling out his phone, he was surprised. He wasn't waiting for a call from _him_, at least, not at this time. Sakuma quickly wiped his cheeks, even if he knew the other wouldn't see him, it was awkward.

"Yes?" A weak voice was heard from Liocott Island.

"Hey. It's nice to hear your voice." The one on the line's other side smiled.

"Well… same about yours… but why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

A surprised sigh left the goalkeeper's mouth. "Middle of the night…?" He repeated the last few words. "Oh… Oh, I've totally forgotten about the time zone and such! Uh, I hope I didn't wake you up…" Genda got a bit embarrassed, how could he forget about an important thing like that.

"Actually… to be all honest, I was awake before, I couldn't sleep so you've called at the right time." Sakuma smiled a bit.

"Oh well… anyway, how are things, everything is alright?" Asked the spiked haired.

And then, it led them for a long talk, Genda was listening how awesome Liocott Island is, how Sakuma's days and then, the other asked him about how are things in Teikoku and such.

Despite the fact how unfamiliar the island was for Sakuma, how he was missing his home and his team, his love, he wanted to stay until the end because when he went to home, he wanted to talk about all the matches he has played in and how they won the FFI. Talking with Genda finally made him feel a bit more comfortable. It was almost half past four am when Sakuma finally got into bed and this time, he was finally smiling. His mind kept repeating the last words Genda has just said; _I love you._

* * *

**And a happy end. I hope it wasn't that bad?  
****Reviews are always welcomed! **


End file.
